Childish Innocence
by little.tel
Summary: OneShot the bus scene and Bartleby's thoughts on the childish actions of his friend. Rating because of swearing, and all swearing is straight from the movie.


Childish Innocence

**Childish Innocence**

Bartleby alternated between studying the map he held in his hand and his blonde comrade sitting with his eyes closed beside him. Growing bored with his self appointed task of figuring out how much farther they had to travel, Bartleby folded the map up and turning to Loki decided to start a conversation, "You know maybe you were wrong about the slaughter thing. How can you be sure what incurs the Lord's wrath these days? Times change, I remember when eating meat on a Friday was supposed to be a Hell worthy trespass."

Without opening his eyes Loki responded, "The major sins never change." Opening his blue eyes and looking at Bartleby he continued, "And besides I can spot a commandment breaker from, like, a mile away." When he saw Bartleby looking at him unbelievingly he added, "Oh, bet on it."

Smiling Bartleby said, "This from the guy who still owes me ten bucks over that bet about which was going to be the bigger movie, E.T. or Crush Groove?"

Bartleby's smile stayed firmly in place as Loki turned completely in his seat to look at him saying, "You know, fuck you man, because time is going to tell on that one."

They both fell silent for a few moments before Loki asked, "What, are you insinuating that I don't have what it takes anymore?"

"Insinuating, no." Said Bartleby. And locking his dark brown eyes with Loki's blue ones added, "Flat out telling you."

They passed another few moments in silence before Loki gestured to a couple sitting a few seats in front of them and said, "Right there. Right there. There's one."

"So, they're kissing." said Bartleby, the small smile still on his face.

"Adultery." Said Loki.

"Adultery?"

"Adultery."

Bartleby bit his lip before saying, "You are such a simple creature."

"Am I right or what?" said Loki turning to his watcher friend to confirm his theory.

"Oh, I happen to know the truth," said Bartleby, knowing what his friend wanted, "but I'm not gonna tell you. I want to see how boned up on the job you are. What's your proof?"

"He's wearing a wedding band." Said Loki.

"And it never occurred to you that maybe she's his wife?" asked Bartleby.

"No married man kisses his wife like that." Said Loki quietly in explanation.

"Okay, well, it's a good thing you were never the deciding member on a jury is all I'm saying." Said Bartleby as he leant back into his seat. " 'No married man kisses his wife like that' are you stoned?" Bartleby rolled his eyes at his partner's preconception of humans and their relationships.

However, Loki wasn't listening to him anymore and was leaning forward towards the kissing couple. "Excuse me." At Loki's words the man turned towards him so he continued, "Are you married?"

Raising an eyebrow the man asked, "Why?"

Bartleby watched in amusement as Loki said, "I'm just curious."

In reply to Loki's question the man held up his hand with the ring on it and said, "What do you think?" and then with a small chuckle he turned back around and continued kissing the girl as if he'd never stopped.

Loki returned to his seat and glanced at Bartleby, but Bartleby refused to tell him anything and merely gave him a shrug. With a small, frustrated huff and a pout, Loki leaned forward and poked the man in the arm.

Angry at being interrupted again the man shouted, "What!"

"To her?" asked Loki pointing to the girl the man had been kissing.

More confused this time the man once again asked, "What?"

"I was just wondering if you were married to her."

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but no." said the man. After a moment he added, "Why?" but when Loki leaned back once again and didn't answer he returned to kissing the girl.

Loki nodded twice in satisfaction and then drew his gun and leveled it at the man's head. A single shot was all it took and the miserable adulterer was dead. The sound of the gunshot scared the other bus riders though and the bus swerved and then came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the road. Bus riders screamed in terror as they poured from the bus and ran away from it as if a demon from hell was chasing them.

Bartleby sighed in frustration as he realized that they were now going to have to walk to civilization and then find another mode of transportation to get them to the church on time. Bartleby exited the bus and simply stood there for a moment trying to reign in his conflicting emotions. On the one hand he found it extremely annoying that Loki had caused them so much trouble by killing someone and on the other hand he found that, like always, he loved watching Loki judge and kill someone and the reactions those killings created in the humans watching.

Bartleby heard Loki exit the bus and stand beside him and he knew that he was most likely smiling; he was always smiling after a judging that resulted in killing something. He glanced at Loki, and sure enough a small smile rested on his lips. But a single look at Bartleby's face seemed to wipe the smile away and he became more serious. Bartleby turned away only to hear Loki quietly say, "Whose house?" and he couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on his own lips.

Loki's smile split his face in half as he raised his hands above his head, one of them still holding the gun, and said, "Run's house." Loki turned away and began walking away down the road with a slight bounce in his step. "I said whose house." He continued singing the whole time, "Run's house. Whose house?" Loki began dancing as he walked and Bartleby had to fight to contain his laughter.

Deciding to join in Bartleby said, "Say what?"

"Run's house" continued Loki, his smile only growing as his friend joined in.

"Say what?"

"I am. I am."

Bartleby found that he couldn't be annoyed at Loki for doing what God had created him to do, especially when he was so cute and endearing after he did it. That was the one thing about Loki that he had never been able to figure out. How was it that the Angel of Death was so innocent? Loki had seen and done things that would give others nightmares for the rest of their lives, and yet he came away from it all still able to smile.

He was so childish, as his recent celebratory actions gave evidence to. But maybe that was why he was chosen as the one to be the Angel of Death, his innocent childishness his armor against the horrors of the world. Making him perfect for his old role. But Bartleby decided that none of that really mattered. Loki was his friend for eternity and his childish actions were welcome distractions from the rest of the world. Besides he never grew tired of the idea of an innocent and childish Angel of Death.


End file.
